


Only Light Can Do That

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Darkness, Either Book or Show Compliant, Gen, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley was reasonably certain he could convince Aziraphale to help him thwart this particular machination of Hell, even if it was, as they said, the Big One. The Ultimate Wile. Whatever.





	Only Light Can Do That

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day one; prompt: light and darkness
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

At the beginning of the End -- after the delivery but before meeting Aziraphale in the park -- Crowley found himself in the Australian Outback, one of the few places on the planet where the stars were as bright and clear as they were in the Beginning, before even the first rain had fallen. Crowley was sitting on a tall red rock, looking out over the dusty scrub to the brilliant sky above. Between the moon and stars, and Crowley’s own unusual eyes, he could see nocturnal animals moving about their business, almost as bright as day. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

Crowley was reasonably certain he could convince Aziraphale to help him thwart this particular machination of Hell, even if it was, as they said, the Big One. The Ultimate Wile. Whatever. Crowley liked Earth, liked humans well enough, despite how cruel they could sometimes be to each other. If he was being honest, that was actually one of the reasons he liked them: the way they could be so good and so wicked in turns was endlessly fascinating. As a creature who had been created to be One Thing, and then (unwillingly) become Another, that flexibility that humans had was so very compelling.

Not to mention how easy it made his job, a lot of the time.

Despite his fall, despite everything, Crowley had to admit in the deepest part of his metaphysical heart that he was an optimist, and that optimism told him that he  _ could _ prevent the Apocalypse, since he knew neither Heaven nor Hell winning would be good for anybody. The realist in him, however, knew there was no way he could do it alone. Which was why he needed Aziraphale.

Crowley opened his eyes again, idly searching the less-familiar sky for evidence of his work, the stars and nebulae he’d spun into being before it had all gone to shit. Really, the Arrangement had probably always been leading to this, the one big favor Crowley was going to ask Aziraphale after centuries of little temptations here and little intercessions there. They were both very good at twisting circumstances to fit their needs.

Almost human, that, Crowley thought with a rueful smile.

He considered the stars, glowing in the firmament like coals. The terrifying little baby in his carrycot. The eleven years they would have to find a way to fix everything, or at least subvert it enough to throw everything off. He considered the dark, both the gentle darkness of night, and the much crueler kind that would come if Hell won the war.

And then he clicked his fingers and miracled himself back to daylit London, to meet a certain angel about the End of the World.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Martin Luther King Jr quote "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188504219369/only-light-can-do-that-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
